Kagome Disapears!
by InuKagLuvr123
Summary: Kagome finds herself in deep trouble with none other than Naraku! Will Inuyasha save her? Will she make it? Will Miroku stop touching Sango's butt? Will Shippo stop spying on everyone? Find out in the romantic, fun filled adventure! :) (sorry...im bad at summerys! Its better than the summery i promise!)
1. Chapter 1

**In The Feudal Era:**

In the light of the soft Monday afternoon, a whimsical, familiar, blue, glow emitted from a dark well deep in the forest covered in a heavy cloak of trees.

"she should be back by now!" grumbled the white haired man. pupils swimming with frustration "She'll be back soon" commented the female warrior that stood behind him, pony tail high."Don't pout so much. it will ruin your image to the ladies!" said man strolling beside her."What was that?" said the warrior as she hit the man, with the black hair, on his head sending him an evil glare."Lighten up and she'll be here" said the little fox trailing off behind. Just as he had said that the earth shook and a youki erupted out of the ground. it had blue skin and was about 30 feet tall with piercing claws, carnivore teeth, the hairy feet of a giant, a gold colored ring on his right elf-ish ear, and evil, red, dark eyes."I have no time for you" said the white haired man."Hummm your merely a hanyou" the monster said with a growling slurr "Got a problem with me?"

"This will be easy" choked the youki with a grin "Just try me!" said the man as he lunged forward drawing his large, fang sword and took to the sky. The youki the let hundreds of other weaker youkis descend from the sides surrounding the other travelers as he prepared to battle the hanyou. as the hanyou dropped in for his attack the youki pulsed out a lightning bolt from his hand and the hanyous sword spun away and into the dirt turning back into the rusty, old, skinny, sword.

_he blasted my sword!_ thought the hanyou _I'll have to attack a different way..._

"uggggggg" mumbled the woman as she crawled out of the brick well, heaving her enormous, yellow bag over the top hearing it fall to the earth beneath it."Few! I'm back!" she sighed in relief as she climbed up and over the edge of the well, picking up her stuff. she put the heavy weight of her bag on her back leaning over as it began to descend down her back and, letting out a heavy sigh, made an attempt to hop up and let the bag drop back on the top of her back, but it was too heavy and wouldn't budge so she managed to toppled over to her pink bicycle, made sure she had a fine grip on her pack's strap with one hand and clenched her free hand around the right handle bar, kicked up the kick stand holding up her transportation, and began pedaling wistfully to the restlessness she felt and heard among the wind ahead.

"Take that stupid!" said the hanyou as he was in the air and punched the youki(sp?) in its face receiving a slashing back with its powerful claws. the youki then suddenly pushed him to the ground pining him down. then a powerful 50 pound boomerang clashing with the youki in the face then coming back like,... well..., a boomerang. he lunged for his face picking up his hand allowing the prisoner to escape. a pink floating object appeared, that resembled a bubble gum bubble, drifted over to the side of a monk beating other monsters with his staff. as the owner of the boomerang retrieved her weapon, her large two tailed cat watched her back with roaring flames that surrounded it defending her beloved owner as she tackled the wimpy youkis.

"Hi! Im back you guys!" yelled the approaching woman on her bike as she swayed left and right balancing the bag that had started to consume the image of her back."Kagome!" they all said turning their attention to the voice. the youki,(feeling ignored) reached a gruesome hand to the opponents companion."Watch Out!" screamed Inuyasha from the distance as he picked up the girl, bike and all, away as the youki grabbed pure nothingness."You ok?" asked Inuyasha as he set her down"Im fine, thanks" she replied

Inuyasha then ran after setting her down safely and reclaimed his tetsusaiga(sword) back from the mound of dirt it was resting in while de-transformed. Inuyasha then sprinted toward the youki sword rapped in ribbons of power. Then he used his signature move (that we all love the most) the scar of the wind(wind scar) and the youki disintegrated. "Good job Inuyasha!" said Miroku as everyone migrated to him. Once they defeated the rest, the Inugang kept walking down the rocky road.

"They have defeated him" the ugly youki looking into the mirror said calmly. he sat in his dark, medieval castle very far away in his protective, strong barrier hidden from the lands. he sat in the room with a female wind sorceress(sp?) and a second girl who was holding up her mirror for him to see more clearly.

"hum? he seems very protective of that human...very interesting..." said the youki with a sly, evil, grin spreading across his discussing face. he had a plan...

They came up to a homey village with many happy people growing crops. Then, out of nowhere, cycloned a wolf demon and wrapped his hands gently around Kagomes."What brings you here my sweet, sweet, kago.." said Koga. Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he separated Koga and Kagome with a start."Don't you ever place your filthy, hands on kagome understand you mangy wolf!" he screeched

_Inuyasha... _thought Kagome _You will never change_

"Who are you calling filthy, mutt face?!" spat Koga. Kagome backed up, _Oh boy…_ she thought

"Mutt face?! Who you callin a mutt face?!"

"Those stupid little doggy ears workin right?" asked Koga as he tugged on Inuyasha's left ear. This drove Inuyasha to plunging a fist straight into Koga's jaw, turning their argument into a brawl. Fists flew wildly and cuss words spewed from the mouths of the 2. A cloud of dirt surrounded them as they continued to fight and throw insults left and right.

"Would you two just calm down?!" yelled Kagome. The two stopped and turned to Kagome's exasperated face. Inuyasha stood up quickly and rubbed his head. "He started it!" he yelled.

"I don't care who started it! Just stop fighting!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and Koga glared at eachother. Koga then got up, wiping a trace of blood from the corner of his lip. "If it is what you wish" replied Koga. Koga started to advance twards Kagome, "Don't even think about it, wolf." The white haired half-demon stated. Koga then glared at him and looked back to Kagome. He knew advancing forward would start another fight, so he stood firm.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked Koga innocently "We defeated some youki up the way and wondered here"

"So did we" commented Kagome. Before they could continue their conversation, two men jogged up drowning in sweat. They heaved in giant breaths and tried hard to fill their dry, cracked lungs. "Koga….stop….running….so fast….We….have…to get….back….to…the…tribe"

"Well, I guess i have to leave Kagome. I'll see you later my sweet" said Koga as he kissed he hand and ran off.

"I HATE him..." growled Inuyasha "Well...might as well find a hut to stay in here" said Sango pointing down at the village after Koga left. "I agree" said Miroku looking at the lonely sky now swept over in a crisp twilight. Miroku then did the almost to regular routine of telling people there was a demonic dark mist that hung over their house and then put up sutras warding away the "danger", then they got their room to stay for the night in return. nobody really agreed to his doings...but nobody protested. So Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku took the floor while Inuyasha fell asleep leaning against the wall when night had fallen.

**Later:**

It was about 12 pm, the starry night silent but Kagomes mind racing wildly as she woke with a start from another homework nightmare. This time, in her dream, she had to take a test that judged if she went on to the next grade or not. she crammed hard but got to school and found out, when she took her test, she studied all the wrong answers. She successfully calmed herself and shook it off as she heard a noise outside. she looked to the door the felt her blood spike up...it was the jewel! the shikon no tama!(sacred jewel) she felt it! she then got up silently and look a small step outside and looked around. she saw fireflies flickering and wind barely blowing at a whistle, a frog leapt around after the bugs, there were very few crows flew in the distance, but no sign of any youki. relived, she turned to go back inside, but made a dead stop. when right before her the evil smile creeping across the enemies face looking her down intently.

"Hello,...Kagome" said the gnarly, familiar, voice that came from behind the all too well known blue and white baboon mask and cape. Kagome, to shocked to move, was frozen in her tracks. "Now be a good girl and come with me" said Naraku as a gas filled the air. as well as his poison sineosho(sp?)(insects). Kagome felt her eyes begin to flutter and her energy being drained.

_don't go to sleep! you can't go to sleep! keep your eyes open!_ she thought, _Inuyasha! help!_ she tried to think to him. but it was too late. Her eyes felt like 10 pound weights and she couldn't keep them open anymore. Kagome finally gave in and had fallen into a deep, deep slumber as she crashed to the hard wood floor.

(f. w. i- this next part i really felt like writing because it was so fresh in my mind... so you get a little more story from me today!-InuKagLuvr123)

Inuyasha leaned against the wall in the small, cozy, hut Miroku had nabbed for them. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were obviously tired so they went straight to sleep.

_i should probably get some rest too... _thought Inuyasha as he drifted into his sleep.

it was happening again...the dream was showing again, the same dream he had almost every night since kagome had left for her time recently...

_go! tell her to stay! said a female voice_

_what? asked Inuyasha_

_make her stay!_

_why?_

_protect her!_

_huh?_

the dream, it was different tonight

_no! Fool!_

_what?_

_he got away!_

_what?_

Inuyasha bolted off the wall shaken by the evil dream. what did the voice say? he got away? what could that mean? Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the aroma he now began to smell. he slowly and carefully got up to investigate the sniffing further... it was very, very familiar to him...in a strangely scary way... he opened the door to the dewy sunrise that crept over the mountains ahead. he got down on all fours with his butt in the air and discovered the awful smell of the youki named Naraku, his sworn enemy. he crinkled his doggy nose in disgust. the smell was faint but he could tell it was there. the sickening stench of him reeked all over the entrance to their room.

_why would that nasty vermin be here? _he asked himself

then he noticed the sweet fragrance he loved so much...the smell of her, his love, the smell of his Kagome.

'of course her smell is here!' he murmured to himself still taking in big sniffs of the sweet scent. but noticed it was also faint... but decided to let it go.

_well...we better move out...he may still be close..._

he entered back into the room to realize the obvious... kagome was not sleeping! she wasn't even there! but her smell was still lurking, ...along with Narakus... it was then that the scene started to unfold to him...Kagome got up and went outside and Naraku….he took her away!

_how could i be so stupid! i let him take her from right under my nose!_

he thought to himself fist clenched. he looked to Miroku and the others and shook them awake.

"What?" said Shippo as he rubbed his little eyes trying to become more awake.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango looking around

"She's gone" said Inuyasha still angry at himself

"Where is she?" said Miroku calm but stern

*silence*

"With Naraku" said Inuyasha

well? did you like it? I tried to be very descriptive with my words and out popped this story, fresh out of the brain! I'm sorry i ended it so short! i had to stop sometime! i will only make the next chapter of this story if 10 people say to continue! otherwise i wont sorry! :'(

Peace out home dogs!

~InuKagLuvr123~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all of you!

Yesterday I got SOOOOOOO many messages and reviews telling me to update! Soooooooooo… I'm going on making my chapters for everyone! Srry it's been taking me long to update ( ) but I have chapter 2 made!

ENJOY OR I WILL FIND YOU! :-P

**Last Time with the Inu Gang….**

_Inuyasha looked to Miroku and the others and shook them awake._

_"What?" said Shippo as he rubbed his little eyes trying to become more awake._

_"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango looking around_

_"She's gone" said Inuyasha still angry at himself_

_"Where is she?" said Miroku calm but stern_

_*silence*_

_"With Naraku" said Inuyasha_

**Kagome POV:**

I woke up in a daze, my head feeling filled with pressure. I blinked several times waking up a bit as I looked about the small room I was in. there was a chain tied around my right ankle and hooked to the wall to ensure I didn't try anything. The wall was a medieval grey stone, matching the cold concrete floor. The room looked sad and deserted only to be filled with slight orange faded sunlight coming from the tiny window at the very top of this small, strange room. The window was only about as big as my hand.

_Its morning already? I was out that long? _I thought

Dirt dared to come into the small window. A few specks fell in front of me. Was I underground? If so, where underground?

My blood pulsed making my head throb.

_I know that feeling…._I thought

_It's the jewel!_

I looked around intently. No jewel. I could sense it. I knew it was near. I was breathing heavily because of the extreme stuffiness in the room. I heard my own breaths echoing off the walls that seemed to watch my every move. My thoughts, the only thing between me and loneliness. I felt like I hadn't eaten in many days. My stomach grumbled at the thought of fish on an open fire with all my friends. I winced. I missed them already.

"I see you are awake" said the deep voice on the opposite side of the square room. Out of a dark corner emerged the one most hated, Naraku. I backed against the wall as he drew closer. He stopped when he was about 6 feet away.

"Did you miss me?" he said.

"Who would ever miss you, creep!" I spat at him, disgusted.

"Now now, no need to be so mean" the corners of his mouth perked up to almost create an almost half smile evilly.

"What do you want Naraku!" I said trying to seem stern, but voice still groggy.

"You see, I've watched you and your gang with my poisonous insects,"

_No surprise there_ I thought

"And I was thinking, why not get rid of Inuyasha right now? It will be very simple, all I have to do is capture you and lure him here. Then I can get rid of him and everyone else at the cost of you" he smirked

I winced again. I wanted Inuyasha to come, but now I wish he wouldn't. I could get so injured I die, and it would hurt, but I could never stand Inuyasha getting hurt, or anyone else. I needed to get out of here, but the only way was through the window. I could NEVER get through that tiny thing…..

There was silence

"All we need to do is wait, I hope I don't get too impatient." He said with a parting smile, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

**Inuyasha POV-**

Rocks and twigs punctured my feet as I ran swiftly through the trees. I was pushing my legs over their youki limit.

_I need to get Kagome back! That stupid Naraku is gonna pay! _I thought

Inuyasha felt like slapping himself. He was going to tell her he loved her. He tried to keep that behind thick bars. The only one who noticed was Miroku.

_*Flashback!*_

_The night she was captured._

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku standing up

"Yah whhhat?" said Inuyasha mouth full of rice.

*silence*

Miroku lifted Inuyasha by his elbow quickly and dragged him outside the hut with Inuyasha screaming, "Miroku! What are you doing! What about the ramen!" with his hand outstretched to his food. Everyone looked at them ever so strangely as they exited.

"What was that for!" said Inuyasha when he was released in the forest out of the huts hearing and seeing view.

"Calm down" said Miroku with his hands up. "I wanted to talk to you"

"Bout' what?" said Inuyasha curiously, eating the rest of the rice.

"I know you're in love with Kagome"

"B...b. uhhhhh h..h..How do you know?" he stuttered. His face lit with small specks of pink blush.

"It is simple to spot, but, the girls and Shippo have not seen it yet."

"W….w…w...why did you come to tt.t...t...t… talk to me about that for?"

"I am simply saying that Kagome thinks that you will never love her"

"Why would she say that?"

"Inuyasha! Kagome has always been upset because she knows you and Kikyo love each other! That is why!" Miroku was angry at Inuyasha for making him state the complete obvious.

"But I'm done with Kikyo!" he said

"Inuyasha, being 'done' doesn't mean, going to kiss her secretly in the forest, or see if she is alright when Kagome is the one who is injured!" his voice raised a little so he toned it down a bit.

Inuyasha was silent and more blush crept onto his face. He really wasn't done with Kikyo was he?

"H…how do you know that?"

"Kagome told Sango and, being my girl and all, she had to tell me"

Did Kagome hate him for liking Kikyo in the past? She must have. She fought with him all the time. He rubbed his head feeling the bump from when she 'accidently' sat him on a rock.

*more silence*

"I'm saying, Inuyasha, you have to tell her. Do you want her to go to Koga instead?" Miroku had to play this card.

"NO WAY! SHES NEVER GOING TO THAT IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku quieted Inuyasha's voice.

"Then you have to tell her soon." said Miroku. And with a flick of his head he was gone, back down the path to the hut.

_Kagome…I'll tell you tomorrow, I love you._

_*Flashback Ended*_

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself in the shin. He should have told her that night! He looked down to the sparkling heart shaped locket around his neck. Kagome gave him that locket about 2 months ago, and to seem strong, he said he'd never wear it, but that night, he stole it from her backpack. And she didn't even miss it the next day.

_I'll get you back Kagome! Hang in there!_

**Kagome POV:**

After a day of no rest, I allowed myself a night's sleep tonight. The 5 star rated room I was in, was lit only slightly by the moon its self. I laid my head on the ground and curled me knees to my chest to bring some slight warmth to my chilled body. And amazingly, I fell to a deep slumber.

I jolted from sleep and looked about. It was pitch black. I looked around inside the room, only seeing nothingness. But then a beautiful woman appeared in front of me. She had very, very long purple hair that went down to her thin calves. Part of it was tied back in a tight bun. Her lips were a perfect red curve of art. Her white, Hollywood skin shone. Her dark eyes sparkled. And she wore a priestess's kimono; she looked like a beautiful, yet powerful, miko. She walked towards me. I didn't move there was something about this person that told me not to be frightened. I strained to sit up more as she stopped.

"Kagome Higurashi, the new protector of the shikon jewel,"

Wow! Nobody I've meet in the feudal era has ever talked about the jewel and not compared me to Kikyo.

"Who are you?" I ask timidly

"I am Shinkutso, once a protector of the shikon jewel myself. I thought I could lend some assistance to the new protector" she waved a hand in my direction. I thought for a moment, and knew what I had to do.

"I need you to keep the half inu-hanyou Inuyasha away from here" I said. I can't believe I am saying this but, as long as he was safe at least I have a little peace at mind.

"Alright" said Shinkutso, and with a flick of her hand they were outside of Naraku's castle. I let the warm, fresh air fill my lungs. I missed nature's oxygen.

"I will place flowers around the premises" she said as many yellow flowers appeared, suddenly covering the ground under the thick sheet of 2 am fog.

"These flowers will captivate any inu-hanyou's sense of smell from 50 meters away from the flower" explained Shinkutso. The flowers smelt like ordinary flowers to me, but Inuyasha will never be able to smell me or Naraku out once he comes within 50 meters. I let out a heavy sigh. Shinkutso waved her hand again and we were suddenly in the woods were Inuyasha and the gang were, sleeping. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes. They were so close to being there, but they will never make it. Shinkutso watched as I crouched down and reached a hand to touch Inuyasha's bangs that fell over his face. His hair was familiarly soft but the softness bitterly stung my heart. I would never feel his hair again. My fingers made their way to his ears and felt the soft fuzzy fur, remembering when we first met. Tears made their way to my chin, venturing down my face. I missed him so dearly, and I was going to tell him, I loved him.

_*Flashback!*_

_They day she was captured_

Miroku splashed into the room and drug Inuyasha out by his elbow with him shouting and white rice spilling out of his mouth. Kagome whispered to Shippo in the commotion to follow them. Shippo waited till they were probably at a reasonable distance, and then swiftly snuck out of the room. Sango turned to Kagome when they were both done eating.

"Hey Kagome," Sango asked, it sounded like a question.

"Yah, what is it Sango?" Kagome answered

Sango glanced around to make sure nobody was listening.

"You love Inuyasha don't you? ^-^ I think you guys should hook up!"

Blush exploded on her face.

"HH…H…How can you tell?"

"Simple, but Shippo and the guys' haven't seemed to notice yet…"

"ii…i…I can't because he loves Kikyo" she hung her head.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to tell him…" said Sango.

That wasn't true. Kagome thought Inuyasha would probably cuss her out if she even brought up the subject.

"What I'm trying to say is, even if he'll say he doesn't love you back, or runs off, you need to tell him! I know he may not DESERVE to know but you should tell him anyway!" exclaimed Sango.

"You should tell him tomorrow!" said Sango with a hopeful face

"You know what? I will! Tomorrow I will!" said Kagome with excitement.

_*End of Flashback!*_

I never got to, and I never will.

"You have a strong bond with this hanyou?" she said crouching down beside me. All I did was sniffle back the rest of the tears that pushed at my eyes, daring to escape. There was a heavy silence that hung in the air. Shinkutso broke the silence with her soft, sympathetic voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked

I shook my head 'yes' violently, and then found out never to do that again, because my head began to hurt.

"I will now erase his memory of this event." She said as I released my hand and she placed two fingers on his forehead. A purple glow went from her fingers to his head, then disappeared. The smell of my salty tears hung in the air. She took her fingers off, allowing me one last feel of his kimono on his shoulder, the nice skin on his face, and the handle of his powerful sword. I looked to the glooming necklace on neck that made him obey. I had to do this. I looked at them and took them off his neck.

"Your free" I said in a whimpering voice at the sleeping Inuyasha as we appeared back in the small room. Shinkutso looked at me then disappeared. I hugged my only connection I now had to my lost love. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I began to let the tears flow off my face to the floor, I wheezed and shuttered between sobs. I hated this! I wished this would have never happened! I wish Naraku had never come to the hut that night! I wish…..I wish I would have told Inuyasha sooner.

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! With school and HW it's hard to keep this updated! But I have made it yes! I think it went well! What do you think?

-InuKagLuvr123


	3. Chapter 3

Echalo! It me again! Srry the story is on a sad note….. but it will get better soon,….maybe….GIVE ME SOME CREDIT! Hehehe enjoy!

Inuyasha P.0.V-

My eyes ripped open and I looked at the forest landscape in front of me. I blinked.

_What am I doing here? _I thought

Miroku and Sango moved a bit on the ground and awoke with Shippo.

_Wait, weres Kagome? _

I looked around violently, jerking my tired head in all directions. Then, something told me she had been at home, in the future.

_Must uv' forgot…._

I stood up and motioned for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to follow. They stood up and groggily followed. Something wasn't right about this area, and we needed to go to Kiade's if Kagome was in the future. Because, if she came back early, we would be there to greet her. I leaned against a tree to catch a bit of breath. My lungs surprisingly burned like many fires and my legs ached and were very sore.

_What have I been doing! Why can't I remember it?_

I regained composure and strode alongside Miroku with a puzzled look. I turned to him, he looked puzzled as well, and so did Sango and Shippo. We were all wondering around in our minds asking,

_What happened yesterday?_

Kagome P.O.V-

I awoke half expecting Inuyasha to be hovering over me saying, 'Are you ok?' I was sad to see I was wrong. My face was sticky from the many dried tears and my fingers were loosely intertwined with the sacred beads that once hung around Inuyasha's strong neck and broad shoulders. I clutched it tightly in my hand until my knuckles were white as flour. (That's pretty white ^-^) looking at my white knuckles reminded me of Inuyasha's hair. The hair that I clung to whenever I rode on his sturdy back, the hair that calmed me when I watched it flow freely in the wind, the hair that got in his angry face in battle, the hair that snagged so many times and the beads, the hair I missed and loved all the same. I wiped my soggy face and slowly stood. My stomege grizzled loudly and echoed off the stone walls. It felt like I had major jet lag in my legs when I got up. So I sat back down with a *plunk* and sighed, I had to think things through.

_Now, I don't have to worry about Inuyasha and everyone else getting hurt _I thought. A hint of smile was put on my face. There's a good thought.

_But now, what will Naraku do? I know he won't just let me go once he finds out, I'm going to have to think….._

Naraku P.O.V-

I sat in a small room with miasma surrounding me, along with my poisonous insects. Kagura leaned against the wall and Kana sat on her knees in front of me with her mirror held so I could see it. In the mirror was that wench Kagome, she has been causing so much trouble lately, I needed to get rid of her when I first saw her.

_I'll keep her alive a bit longer, Inuyasha should be coming _I thought with a low chuckle. Then the scene in the mirror changed.

_How is Inuyasha coming along?_

What I saw almost flustered me, he was, leaving? He was so close to my castle, and he's leaving. I guess he didn't love the wench as much as I thought. Oh well. I was looking forward to fighting him, but I'll just kill her now. It will much easier to gather the jewl shards with her out of the way. I stood up and took out my pony tail letting my long, wavy, brown hair fall down my back.

_Time to get to work._

Inuyasha P.O.V-

The farther we got away from that place, the better I felt. It was like a weight off my shoulders. But, there was also this yearning, hungry feeling inside me to run back as fast as I possibly can, maybe faster. It felt as if my heart was strangling me and screaming something, but I'm deaf to the sound. As if my mind blocked it, and didn't want it to ever come near. It was an odd feeling and I'm trying desperately to process it.

Kiade looked at us with her old eye strangely as we entered the hut.

"Why ya' looken at me that way?" I said, irritable.

"What have ye been up to? Where is miss Kagome?" she asked looking around.

"To be honest, I don't remember" said Sango

"Me neither" said me, Shippo and Miroku.

"How would ye not remember?" she asked

"Well, I don't know…" said Sango, slightly hanging her head.

"Inuyasha, you surly know were miss Kagome is"

"To be honest, I don't either" I said sadly

"This is quit odd" she said. Then her good eye widened and suttled down fast.

"Whats wrong lady Kiade?" asked Miroku

"There is a strong spiritual power coming off of all of you" she said

"What?" I said

"It is so strong, I can't reach it. It doesn't feel like Lady Kagome's, it's something else" she said with her baggy eye closed.

"I _have_ been feeling something odd ever since we got up this morning" said Miroku

"Me too!" said Shippo, hopping by Kiade

"This is strange, maybe Kagome can pin point it, her powers are much greater then I's"

"Ill go get her" I said

"Where is she?"

"I think she's in her time" I said running out of the hut.

Kagome P.O.V-

Naraku appeared suddenly right in front of me with Kagura and Kana at his side.

"Kagome, Kagome. Inuyasha isn't coming for you, he left you here alone, and isn't coming back" said Naraku, smiling

I held back a tear in my eye and looked at him, keeping Inuyasha's necklace hidden from Naraku.

"He'll come! I know it!" I lied. I knew he would never come, and never know what happened.

"He never will, see for yourself. Kana," he said. Kana held up her mirror and I saw Inuyasha and the gang walking to Kiades hut (she knew the path there). I felt a little happy knowing they weren't coming, but didn't let it show. I put on my best sad face and whispered "He's not coming" I let a tear roll down my face and Naraku chuckled.

"Kagara," he said. Kana backed away with Naraku and he put up a shield.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagara yelled and whipped around her fan as many twisters clashed around. I was jerked up and thrown into the wall, hard. There was a gut churning crack of my spine as I slammed into the stone and flopped to the ground. She jumped into Naraku's shield and watched as the twisters ripped over and around me, scraping me deeply and stealing the little oxygen that was in the tiny prison cell.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" she screeched as many crescents formed around the twisters cutting more into me, ripping my cloths in many places. I let out a cry of pain when of the crescents ripped into my flesh again, and again, and again. I choked out a splintering scream, even though I knew, the people I loved would never hear me.

-Did u like it? I know Kag is dieing, for all you kag fans….. srry I added some drama remember to comment and favorite! plz and thank u!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 is here! Yay! I hope you enjoy ittttttt! It took a lot of effort and creativity to write this peace and blessins!

**Inuyasha Normal P.O.V-**

He left the hut without another word and ran swiftly through the trees to the wooden well, feeling a sense of imaginary urgency. He got there and stopped abruptly. He sniffed the air around him, then the well, and it smelt, like air and a wooden well. The area had no sweet scent of Kagome anywhere! Inuyasha got on all-fours and sniffed around. He sniffed and sniffed, but the scent he was looking for was not there. No matter how hard he tried to find it.

_If Kagome went back, her scent would definitely be here! _He thought.

Then a tasteful smell surrounded his body and he curiously stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. The smell traveled up his hanyou nose and he became almost drunk with the interesting aroma. He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled. It smelt so appealing to him as he took it in. Then suddenly, an image of Kagome sitting inside a strangely familiar hut with Sango and Shippo eating flashed into his mind.

_What was that? _He asked himself

Another image flickered in and out of his mind of Kagome and him nestled in front of a fire.

_To be honest, I like you just the way you are… _she said in her velvety voice.

More and more images began to flash up and down his mind of Kagome and the strange hut. He held his head and sat down on his knees.

"What's happening?" he choked out viciously.

Then a vision exploded into his mind and it showed the night after they defeated the blue demon. It was all coming slowly back to him as he watched Miroku drag him out of the hut and talk to him. The scene changed. He saw him sleeping, and then Kagome's eyes shot open.

_What?_

He watched as he snored to himself and Kagome walked to the door.

_What are you doing? Go back to bed! _He screamed at her. But she couldn't hear him, for this has already happened.

She went outside and he saw Naraku behind her, watching her.

_Run you fool! _He screamed in her face, but she did nothing. She turned around and Naraku surrounded her with a strange gas and she fell to the ground.

_Kagome! _Said Inuyasha alarmed he tried to catch her but she went straight though his elongating arms waiting desperately to catch her.

Naraku picked her up by her hip and flung her over his shoulder like she was a bag of old sand.

_Let go of her! _He shouted and reached his hand out to Naraku, only to see it go through his head instead of scratching him.

_No, no no no! _He said as Naraku disappeared along with the vision.

"Did that really happen?" he asked himself. "How could I be so, stupid!" he yelled, frustrated at himself. Then he noticed what the magnificent scent was, what he feared, Kagome's blood.

"Kagomes blood?, Oh no, KAGOMES BLOOD!" he shouted as he started to run to the source.

"KAGOME IM COMING!" he shouted

**Kagome P.O.V-**

My tears began to mix with the blood on my face creating a venomous color and my yells were growing softer with each hit. I yelled as loud as I could again, but no answer except a hearty laugh from Naraku.

"Time to end this once and for all" said Naraku ending the winds and blades. It was then silent.

He came over to my paralyzed body and picked me up by my neck with a firm hand.

"You have caused so much trouble young wench. Now die by my hand!" he yelled as power surged down his arm, blasting on my neck, shocking me painfully. It was the final blow. My neck was purple and my veins showed. I choked and gagged as he released me from his grasp, dropping me to the ground. I flopped slightly because of the burning power that entered my body. I struggled to keep my blurry eyes open.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered in a small voice. I stayed awake a bit longer then gave into my heavy lids and drooped. The last thing I saw was Naraku's evil, snake like, smile as he said, "Goodnight, Kagome"

**Inuyasha Normal P.O.V-**

He ran faster than his legs could go, pushing harder and harder. Twigs and rocks punctured his swift demonic feet, but he didn't care. His goal was to safe his Kagome, and that was what he was going to. He stopped every once and a while to sniff and make sure he was on the right track. He passed the spot where they were sleeping this morning. He looked, stopped and kept running.

_Why did I not remember all those things this morning? _He thought

He felt he was getting closer to Naraku when the scent of him and Kagome vanished. He stopped and sniffed the air; he only smelt cluttered, ordinary, forest smells. He took a few steps backwards and he smelt them again. Then, something strange happened before he could do anything eles. His knees began to wobble and they bucked from underneath him. He couldn't move his legs, paralyzed to the ground he yelled at them:

"MOVE!"

A voice inside his head whispered with a lush and velvet tone,

_I can't let you_

"Who is this? Let me move!" He yelled back at the voice

I can't let you! I have promised the fellow miko I wouldn't!

"Fellow miko? Its Kagome!" Said Inuyasha struggling more.

I won't mention her name, but I will say I have promised to keep you and your friends away from the forbidden place you may enter

"Stop babbling woman and get me up I need to safe Kagome!"

You wish to save her?

"Yea I 'wish to save her!' now let, me, up!" He mocked at it in his head trying to pry his legs up, but it was no use.

Im sorry I cannot let you for the miko wishes your safety, even if you were to save her.

"You wench! I don't care about my safety as long as Kagome is alright! I'm a half demon! I'll beat him all to hell if he has done anything to hurt her!" He spat out

If what you are saying is true, I shall allow you to pass to the miko. If you are lying to me I will make sure you are dealt with in the most severe manner possible!

"Quit talking old hag and LET…ME…GO!" as he said that there was a blast of energy and the smells came back, he was blown back as the evil stench of Naraku and Kagome overwhelmed him nose once again. He moved his legs about to find they were functional again and sprang up and towards Naraku again.

I will save you Kagome.

And that's the end of chapter 4. I feel so bad it took this long, but, It has been done! I hope you enjoyed it. TONS of drama now. What will happen? Has Kagome died? Will Inuyasha ever get to Naraku? Find out in Chapter 5, Coming Soon!

Camsaloverallthetime- That was WAY too cheesy

InuKagLuvr- I know, I know…..


End file.
